<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad (zalex). by membrie_spellman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756658">Los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad (zalex).</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/membrie_spellman/pseuds/membrie_spellman'>membrie_spellman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>13 Reasons Why (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Confusion, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:00:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/membrie_spellman/pseuds/membrie_spellman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Zach termina terriblemente borracho después de una fiesta, Alex lo ayuda. Sin embargo, olvidó una pequeña cosa: </p><p>Los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie St. George/Alex Standall, Zach Dempsey &amp; Alex Standall, Zach Dempsey/Alex Standall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad (zalex).</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>¡Hey! Este es mi primer fanfic publicado, ni siquiera el mejor, pero el único que pude terminar.<br/>Díganme qué les parece y, por supuesto, ¡Zach y Alex debían ser endgame! :c<br/>No contiene mayores spoilers de la temporada 4 más que Alex/Charlie (y solo de nombre).<br/>¡Espero les guste!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex hizo una mueca mientras dejaba el enorme cuerpo de su mejor amigo acostado en la cama. Pesaba como los mil infiernos, pero supo desde el primer momento en que no podía dejarlo solo en aquella fiesta. </p><p>Solía verlo borracho. Por desgracia se había convertido en una tonta rutina de la que Alex comenzaba a hartarse pero, por supuesto, sobre la que tampoco podía decir nada —no es que él fuera muy indicado para quejarse sobre cómo manejaban los otros sus problemas—. Pero ese día fue peor que muchos y no tuvo más remedio que llevarse a Zach consigo, gracias a la ayuda de Clay y Tony. </p><p>—¿Alex? </p><p>La ronca pero débil voz de Zach llegó a sus oídos y lo obligaron a voltear. Estaba dejándole la chaqueta sobre una silla, distraído y pensando en que necesitaba hablar con su amigo de manera urgente. </p><p>—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó, apoyándose contra el respaldo.</p><p>Zach hizo una mueca, antes de observarlo por unos segundos. Solo Dios —si es que creían en él— podía saber que diablos estaba pasando por su mente en dicho momento. </p><p>—Yo... ¿Sabes que te amo, verdad? Pero así de amarte muchísimo. Demasiado. Tanto que mi corazón se estruja cuando te veo con Charlie —dijo, con las palabras un poco arrastradas y balbuceando. </p><p>Un escalofrío recorrió a Alex de pies a cabeza en el simple momento en que lo escuchó. Carraspeó un poco y negó, enderezandose y acercándose a la cama para acomodarle mejor la almohada detrás de la cabeza.</p><p>—Deberías dormir —dijo, apartandose de nuevo. </p><p>Sin embargo, no llegó muy lejos antes de que la mano de Zach le atrapará la muñeca y lo acercara. Sus ojos oscuros demostraban una dulzura y tranquilidad como pocas veces pasaba en todos los últimos meses y, para Alex, fue esa la razón por la que no pudo alejarse, por mucho que quisiera. </p><p>—¿Me amas? —preguntó Zach, con cierto temor—. Me besaste. </p><p>—Estás borracho —respondió, sin más. </p><p>—Y también loco por ti.</p><p>Alex tuvo que tomar una profunda respiración y meditar muy bien sus palabras antes de siquiera responder. No estaba seguro que debía decirle a una persona delirante por el vodka; mucho menos cuando cada palabra que salía de sus labios lo lastimaba un poco más. </p><p>—No es cierto. Es el alcohol. Mañana te vas a arrepentir de todo esto.</p><p>—¿Y por qué crees que bebí hoy? —preguntó Zach, enfurruñado. A Alex le resultó tierno, aunque se abstuvo de decirlo—. Te ví con Charlie, otra vez. Parecían muy contentos. Y sé que es un gran tipo, pero yo... </p><p>Con una pequeña y pasajera presión en su pecho, Alex decidió suspirar y rendirse ante el momento, interrumpiendo cualquier cosa que iba a decir el antigüo deportista. </p><p>—Sí, Zach. </p><p>El futbolista lo observó confundido. Podía ser por culpa del alcohol, pero no había entendido para nada la respuesta de su amigo. Intentó sentarse en la cama, sin éxito alguno, aunque está vez arrastrando el delgado cuerpo consigo al caer sobre la cama. </p><p>—Mierda. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó Alex con cierta molestia incómoda, dispuesto a levantarse. </p><p>Eso solo causó que los brazos le Zach le rodearan la cintura para impedirle hacerlo y buscó su mirada, expectante. </p><p>—“Sí”, ¿qué cosa? </p><p>Sin importar cuánto alcohol tuviera en su sistema, Zach notó el sonrojo en las mejillas del más pequeño y una ligera sonrisa que duró solo un par de segundos se formó en su rostro. </p><p>Enseguida, Zach movió una de sus manos hacia el rostro de Alex con suavidad, pidiendo que lo mirase. </p><p>Alex estaba punto de colapsar. No solo estaba sobre el cuerpo del chico dueño de algunas de sus más profundas fantasías, también estaba viendo esos malditos ojos que siempre lo compraban y debía escuchar desde tan cerca aquella condenada voz dulce que lo volvía tonto.</p><p>¿Cómo iba a hacerse el fuerte si tenía los labios de Zach a un respiro de distancia? Se requería una enorme fuerza de voluntad para no besarlo. </p><p>—Maldición, Dempsey —se quejó. </p><p>Aunque sabía que una parte de él estaba disfrutando la situación, debía apartarse lo más pronto posible antes de que un borracho Zach hiciera o dijera algo de lo que iba a arrepentirse —todavía más que ahora, si era posible—. </p><p>—Respóndeme.</p><p>—Dije que sí debes dormirte de una vez —espetó cansado y consiguiendo liberarse de sus brazos—. Iré por una aspirina. No te muevas. </p><p>Tan rápido como le fue posible, salió corriendo de la habitación. No bajó las escaleras y ni siquiera entró al baño. Solo se quedó parado del otro lado de la puerta, con la respiración agitada, latidos veloces y una estúpida pero genuina sonrisa pequeña en sus labios. </p><p>No debería estar feliz de haber escuchado a su amigo decir esas cosas. Sabía que todo era culpa del alcohol y que Zach en realidad no sentía nada de eso, pero... Joder, esa era una escena que solo había pensado que pasaría en sus sueños, no un domingo en la madrugada después de una insulsa fiesta.</p><p>Para cuándo regresó con la aspirina y un vaso de agua, Zach ya estaba más que dormido y una parte de sí lo agradeció. No estaba seguro de poder seguir escuchándolo balbucear cosas que, si las pensaba, romperían más su corazón deseando que fueran ciertas.</p><p>Dejó las cosas sobre la mesa de luz a un lado de la cama y observó el rostro de Zach por unos segundos. Su cabello despeinado, sus labios entreabiertos, su respiración calma y sus ojos cerrados le daban una apariencia adorable y pacífica. Juraba que si el mundo se detenía en ese instante, justo en ese momento, todo estaría bien. </p><p>—Sí, también te amo —suspiró. </p><p>Por el contrario, el reloj no se detuvo y Alex se sentó en la silla de su escritorio, concentrándose en la pantalla de su computador y diversas páginas poco relevantes que encontraba por ahí para poder distraerse de las palabras de su mejor amigo. Y lo consiguió.</p><p>Un poco, al menos, porque no duró demasiado despierto y su cabeza cayó dormida entre sus brazos, durante más horas de las que fue capaz de distinguir. </p><p>Zach, por su parte, despertó muy temprano en la mañana. Poco antes de las 6 a.m, para ser precisos. </p><p>No recordaba demasiado y dudaba querer hacerlo, de todos modos. Aunque abrir sus ojos y reconocer una habitación que no era la suya lo confundió, no fue tanto como ver la mitad del cuerpo de Alex dormido sobre el escritorio. </p><p>Sin poder evitarlo, Zach sonrió un poco y negó divertido mientras se levantaba, ignorando el insoportable dolor de cabeza que lo golpeaba. Tomó una de las mantas que habían en la cama y la puso con sumo cuidado sobre los hombros de Alex, procurando no despertarlo por nada del mundo. </p><p>—¿Tomaste la aspirina? —preguntó Alex en un murmullo, abriendo solo uno de sus ojos. </p><p>Un poco sorprendido, Zach buscó su mirada y elevó sus cejas. </p><p>—Creí que dormías. </p><p>—Es un poco difícil si estabas roncando como camionero —bromeó, pasándose el dorso de la mano sobre sus ojos. </p><p>Su vocecita madrugadora hizo a Zach desear poder tomarle el rostro y besarlo, aunque borró ese pensamiento de su mente con la misma rapidez con la que llegó. Él no debía pensar en esas cosas. </p><p>—Yo no ronco —intentó excusarse Zach, mientras reía. </p><p>—Claro que no. </p><p>Ambos rieron, aunque el silencio volvió a hacerse presente entre ambos con una sorprendente rapidez. Alex, medio dormido, intentaba alejar todos los recuerdos de la mejor y menos evidente manera posible, mientras que Zach buscaba desesperadamente entre sus memorias saber que había pasado las horas pasadas y porqué sentía que se había perdido de algo importante. </p><p>—Oye, Alex.</p><p>—¿Mhm? </p><p>—Anoche... ¿pasó algo importante? —preguntó dudoso, sin saber cuáles eran las correctas palabras a elegir. </p><p>—Solo dijiste muchas tonterías.</p><p>Alex se encogió de hombros, tapándose un poco más con la manta. Al escuchar a Zach, se congeló por más razones que solo el frío:</p><p>—Bueno, dicen que los borrachos solo decimos la verdad —bromeó Zach y luego sonrió—. Estoy seguro que todo era cierto. No sé que dije, pero créeme. Puedo emborracharme pero nunca perder mi honestidad —le palmeó el hombro, divertido. </p><p>Lo que sintió Alex fue que le había dado una fuerte cachetada a todo su mundo.</p><p>Aunque no interesaba. </p><p>No esa mañana, al menos. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>